She is Mine
by Strawberry-and-Cream
Summary: Un tueur sévit dans la région de Sacramento et celle de Napa. Personne ne fait la relation jusqu'à ce qu'une personne apparaisse et révèle le point commun entre les victimes. Une phrase :   She's mine   Crossover entre Mentalist et Criminal Minds !SVP R
1. Return to the Destiny

_**« She's mine »**_

_Bonjour bonjour je me lance aujourd'hui dans une histoire qui me tenait à cœur depuis longtemps. Un crossover entre Esprits Criminels et Mentalist. Ça au moins c'est un mélange détonnant. _

_Moralité à chaque chapitre, une citation, et l'action aura bien entendu lieu en Californie. Oui les juridictions c'est ainsi. Autant l'équipe du FBI de Hotch peut voyager partout que Lisbon est coincée en Californie. _

_Bien dans un premier temps, histoire de situer un peu la trame de l'histoire, un personnage connu mais vous ne saurez pas tout de suite qui il/elle est, servira d'introduction. Et ce personnage prendra une part active à l'enquête. C'est ensuite le CBI, puis les deux équipes CBI et Département des Sciences du Comportement qui prendront le relai._

_Niveau des saisons : 5 pour Esprits Criminels ( plus un retour de la saison 2) quelques temps après la mort d'Haley et saison 2 pour Mentalist. _

_Je ne prévois pas de gros spoiler mais je préfère préciser. _

_Bien maintenant que tout est en place un résumé :_

_Un tueur sévit dans la région de Sacramento et celle de Napa. Personne ne fait la relation jusqu'à ce qu'une personne apparaisse et révèle le point commun entre les victimes. Une phrase : « She's mine »_

_Au niveau des relations et couple, Jisbon pour Mentalist. Le reste vous verrez. Si je vous le dis ça gâche une partie du plaisir !_

_Disclaimer : Les séries The Mentalist et Criminal Minds ne m'appartiennent pas et tout ce qui n'est pas dans la série m'appartient. Je ne fais pas commerce de cette fiction, et n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice. _

_Je réponds également à toutes les reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues. _

_Ceci est ma huitième fanfiction. Enjoy._

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour vers l'avenir.**_

_**« Alain a dit : J'ai remarqué que tout ce qui arrive d'important à n'importe qui était imprévu et imprévisible. »**_

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me mettrais à enquêter en tant que détective privée sur des assassins en séries, je pense que j'aurais traité ces personnes de cinglées. Mais le fait est qu'elles auraient eu raison.

Aujourd'hui, je sais me faire discrète. Je suis devenue une ombre parmi les ombres. Je continue de jouer au gendarme et aux voleurs mais deux différences majeures s'imposent à moi. La première c'est que je n'ai plus le statut très officiel de « gendarme », bien que je ne sois nullement inquiété de quoique ce soit grâce à mon pass magique. La seconde est que les voleurs que je poursuis eux, sont des malades qui font subir les pires atrocités à leur victime.

J'ai voulu quitter ce monde. Mais on ne le quitte pas. On ne le quitte plus.

Vous savez surement qui je suis maintenant, non ? Toujours pas ?

Je suis une ancienne du FBI, du Département des Sciences du Comportement de Quantico. Maintenant je suis sure que vous avez compris. C'est bien moi.

Elle Greenaway.

Vous savez celle qui a craqué après que l'un des malades en question m'est quasiment tué chez moi… Mon équipe m'avait plus ou moins trahi mais j'avais fini par m'y faire. C'était sans compter sur la CIA, qui a vu en cela un bon moyen d'en profiter.

Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan de la théorie des complots, non. Mais si mon équipe avait pris la peine de chercher plus loin, Garcia aurait surement trouver que lors de notre dernière enquête, le malade qui s'amusait à mettre des femmes enceintes, étaient en réalité un ex de la charmante Compagnie…. Qui ne m'a d'ailleurs pas trop laisser le choix que de revenir parmi eux, de reprendre ma place. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai appuyé sur la détente ce jour là. Quelqu'un derrière moi l'a fait. Et on m'a alors demandé de faire croire à mes collègues que je me sentais coupable.

Aller sur la tombe de mon père, faire croire que j'avais commis une faute. Je pensais que Hotch aurait compris. Je pense même que Gideon avait plus ou moins entrevu quelque chose de ce genre. Là encore, ils m'ont laissé tomber.

Voilà ou j'en suis aujourd'hui. Mais cette fois j'ai réussi enfin, à me dégager de l'emprise de la CIA ils me laissent cependant jouir de tous les droits des agents de terrain ce qui est franchement pratique. Il me le devait bien.

Bref aujourd'hui je traque toujours ces dingues mais là, il devient urgent d'y mettre fin. Je pensais avoir une piste. Mais il a encore réussi à m'échapper.

Reprenons depuis le départ :

Une famille m'a appelé me disant que leur fille, Sarah, âgée de tout juste 24 ans, était morte, noyée dans sa baignoire. Elle aurait glissée, se serait fracassée le crâne et aurait terminée la tête sous l'eau….

Je pensais vraiment que cette mort était banale, et que rien ne pourrait faire penser à un autre malade mental, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il était tout bonnement impossible pour elle qu'elle s'assomme là ou elle était censée l'avoir fait.

Je me suis rendue ensuite chez le légiste. Il n'avait pas non plus fait correctement son boulot. Les petites villes n'étaient vraiment des lieux ou vous deviez vous faire tuer, tant que vous vouliez que le meurtrier ne s'en sorte pas….

J'ai remarqué de très légère trace de bleue autour de ses épaules signe que l'on avait appuyé sa tête sous l'eau. De même, de très léger bleu indiquait probablement un viol. Mais là encore pourquoi s'en faire ? C'était censé être un accident non ?

Sa chambre avait été conservée comme un musée par sa famille, qui n'y avait pas encore remis les pieds depuis ce jour fatidique. Ma mère avait fait pareil avec mon père quant il était mort. Pour un temps du moins.

C'est en fouillant la chambre que je trouvais sur l'un des murs de sa chambre, derrière son lit, une écriture faite de peinture Rouge Sang. « She is mine. »

J'ai donc songé à en faire part rapidement à une plus haute autorité que ses crétins de shérif de villages, mais pour le moment je voulais aussi m'assurer qu'on n'avait pas à faire à un tueur en série. Question de principe. Mes recherches ne donnaient pas grand-chose. Je décidais d'envoyer son dossier au CBI. On m'avait recommandé l'Agent Lisbon et son équipe.

Cependant quelques jours plus tard, tandis que je préparais mes bagages, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel.

Je ne savais pas à ce moment là qu'un nouveau tueur en série sévissait dans la région, ni que la personne devant moi était Teresa Lisbon, et que celle-ci avait besoin de moi sur l'enquête.

Je ne savais pas non plus qu'elle appellerait une équipe du FBI, du Département des Sciences du Comportement. Ni que celle-ci serait celle d'Aaron Hotchner.

Tout se jouait maintenant, alors que je décidais d'ouvrir la porte à la jeune femme brune aux yeux verts. En quelques secondes j'avais scellé mon avenir.

Mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

J'aurais le temps de le découvrir bientôt.

_**« Alain a dit : Il y a l'avenir qui se fait et l'avenir qu'on fait. L'avenir réel se compose des deux. »**_

_Voilà pour l'introduction. Bon je remanie pas mal ce passage de la saison 2 ou Elle Greenaway quitte tout le monde en tuant de sang froid le violeur. Mais que voulez vous ? C'est mon histoire !_

_Je vous rassure la suite sera beaucoup plus dans l'esprit des deux séries. _

_Ici tout n'est pas explicité comme cela le devrait ce n'est qu'une introduction._

_Je ne sais pas non plus ce que vous pensez du retour d'Elle Greenaway._

_Voilà. _

_Vos commentaires dépendront de l'avenir de cette fiction. _

_Merci au moins de l'avoir lu._

_Mione-Christie._


	2. The Life is a Maneuvering Business

**Chapitre 2 : ****The Life is a Maneuvering Business**

_**Castle semble m'avoir inspiré … du coup voici la suite.**_

_**Dédicace à tous les fans de Castle !^^**_

_**Je me suis assez concentré sur l'enquête dans ce chapitre, les questions sur les personnages, leur sentiment, leur vie viendront au fur et à mesure de la fic, d'où différents POV.**_

**Leelou09 : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre voici la suite qui donnera j'espère encore plus envie ! Merci et bisous**

**Claire (Silhara) : Moi aussi c'était l'un de mes perso préférée et j'ai pendant un moment même arrêter de regarder la série… Mais je m'y suis remise lol du coup le perso que je déteste c'est Emily. Mais bon le reste est tellement bon….^^ Voici la suite ! Bisous j't'embrasse fort**

**Allison71230 : Tkt on t'emmène pas à l'asile ou sinon j'y suis depuis longtemps ! Ah nonnnnnnnnnn moi j'aime pas Emily mais je te rassure elle sera quant même dans la fic. Je ne dis rien de plus lol ^^ Bisous et merci**

**Pline84 : Bonjour à toi et bienvenue ! Merci beaucoup j'essaie de ne pas faire de fautes mais bon…^^ Non tout ne sera pas du point de vue d'Elle mais parfois certains personnages pourraient intervenir chacun leur tour si cela est nécessaire. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question. Bisous et merci**

**YunaduFeu : Que de nouvelles ce soir ! Bienvenue également Ne t'en fais pas il y a du Elle mais pas seulement et c'est avant tout du Jisbon ! Merci pour les compliments ça motive ! Bisous et encore merci**

**Sweetylove30 : Oui nouvelle fic que veux tu ? quant je bloque sur une, j'en fais une autre pour reprendre du bon pied ! et voici la suite encore merci bisous**

**NinaiXstory : Ahhhhhhhhhh toi aussi tu aimes Elle bienvenue au club. Elle est partie car elle ne supportait plus la vie à Los Angeles en fait. Donc en repartant à New York elle a abandonné la série…. Donc je la ramène moi !^^ Enjoy ! Merci bisousssssssss**

_**Gustave Le Bon a dit : « On rencontre beaucoup d'hommes parlant de libertés, mais on en voit très peu dont la vie n'ait pas été principalement consacrée à se forger des chaînes ».**_

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel en voyant une femme brune aux yeux verts, légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais dégageant une autorité tranquille. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait et qui elle cherchait. Elle se présenta devant elle.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Elle Greenaway ? Je suis Teresa Lisbon, du CBI. Vous nous avez envoyé un dossier il y a deux jours. Et nous avons de nouvelles informations. Pourriez-vous nous aider sur cette enquête ? Je voudrais avoir tous les détails et je pense qu'il serait plus facile de vous emmener sur d'autres scènes de crime potentiel. »

« Bonjour. Vous pensez donc qu'il y aurait d'autres victimes ? »

« Oui, minimum deux … peut être sept. C'est pourquoi nous voudrions que vous veniez avec nous sur les scènes de crimes. D'après ce que m'a dit Van Pelt, vous êtres profileuse ? »

« En effet. Vous avez apparemment fait des recherches sur moi ? Très bien je vous suis. Laissez-moi le temps de prendre ma veste. »

Elle rangea ses affaires et suivit donc l'Agent Lisbon. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la voiture, Elle commença à poser des questions à Lisbon.

« Heu… vous êtes du CBI comme ça ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui excusez moi. Van Pelt est ma spécialiste en informatique, Rigsby est un peu celui qui fait les courses poursuites et autres recherches et enfin Cho, qui est un ancien militaire, parfait pour les interrogatoires. Nous avons aussi un consultant. Patrick Jane, cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Attendez, Jane ? L'homme qui se disait médium et qui a perdu sa femme et sa fille tué par un tueur en série ? »

« Oui c'est bien cela. John le Rouge. Mais en réalité c'est un mentaliste pas un médium. Ne le traitez surtout pas de médium d'ailleurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris vous travaillez à la CIA c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui. Avant je travaillais pour le département des sciences du comportement à Quantico. Mais j'ai du partir. Et maintenant je suis plus ou moins de retour au CBI. »

« Sombre histoire ? »

Elle se contenta d'hoche la tête. Lisbon respecta son silence. Elle savait que la CIA pouvait réussir à faire ce qu'elle voulait de ces agents même quant ils avaient quitté la maison. Pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait pas être facile. Elle trouvait qu'elle avait un petit air du Sud, entendez Amérique du Sud, la latine mais pas tout à fait non plus. La brune aux yeux chocolat.

Une fois arrivé devant les locaux du CBI, Lisbon reprit le fil de la conversation.

« Je vais vous présenter l'équipe et Jane, puis nous ferons un briefing sur l'enquête. Ensuite nous nous rendrons sur les lieux supposés des meurtres éventuels. »

« Très bien. »

Elle la suivait sans protester. Elle aimait bien Teresa Lisbon. La jeune femme semblait franche et dynamique, impliquée dans son travail mais retenait souvent les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Comme eux tous dans leur travail… son ancienne équipe… Mais ce n'était pas tout, son visage assez tendu et ses yeux faisaient pensé cependant à un événement troublant dans son passé. Pas d'alliance, aucune attache. Discrète tout en ayant de l'autorité. Bref un passé pas très joyeux.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, elles arrivèrent dans un grand espace ouvert sous des bureaux. Quatre personnes se tenaient là autour de beignets.

« Et bien je vois que ça travaille ici ! Agent Greenaway, je vous présente Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Rigsby, Kimball Cho et enfin notre consultant Patrick Jane. »

« Bonjour à tous, heureuse de vous rencontré » fit elle en serrant la main à tous.

«Bonjour Agent Greenaway, soyez la bienvenue. Désirez-vous un beignet et un café ou un thé ? » S'enquit Van Pelt.

« Un café je veux bien, je vous remercie Agent Van Pelt. »

Jane ne quittait pas des yeux la nouvelle venue. C'est elle qui leur avait amené l'enquête sur un plateau. Il était curieux, elle semblait à l'aise mais en même temps, cela semblait la perturber de se retrouver avec une équipe. L'examinant comme elle l'avait fait pour Lisbon, il en conclut qu'elle vivait seule sans attache. Pas d'alliance, es vêtements pratiques mais pas vraiment sexy, pas de bijoux en pagaille. Un peu comme Lisbon. Elle aussi savait cacher ses sentiments si besoin mais elle se méfiait instinctivement des autres.

Jane prit la parole après que Cho et Rigsby se soit éloigné en compagnie de Van Pelt vers la cafétéria tandis que Lisbon partait voir Hightower.

« Alors Agent Greenaway, dites moi, que fait une femme comme vous toute seule à vagabonder sur certains meurtres ? A moins que la CIA est changé de méthodes cela m'étonnes…. »

« Comment savez vous que je suis de la CIA ? Oh c'est vrai vous êtes le mentaliste, Lisbon m'en a parlé. Et disons que je suis un cas particulier. J'ai obtenu ceci en échange d'un service obligatoire pour la CIA… »

« C'est pourquoi vous avez quitté le FBI ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Vous n'avez pas choisi de quitter ce département ? »

Elle le regardait attentivement. Elle savait que cet homme pouvait deviner plus ou moins n'importe quoi et faire craquer les gens sans qu'on s'en aperçoive forcément. Mais elle était profileuse tout de même. Elle sourit.

« Non je ne l'ai pas choisi. Bien M. Jane vous ne saurez rien de plus pour le moment. Et je crois qu'un briefing nous attend non ? »

Elle commençait à partir vers la salle de réunion mais Jane l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont demandé mais vous auriez du en parler avec votre ancienne équipe. Ça vous ronge. Et cela même si c'était confidentiel. »

Elle s'arrêta. Lui sourit puis repartit avec son café à la main. L'observant un instant Jane soupira puis porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Alors Lisbon, vous en pensez quoi ? »

« De quoi vous parlez Jane ? »

« Oh ne faites pas semblant, Mlle Lisbon, je vous ai vu écouté aux portes…. »

« Elle semble avoir eu des problèmes à Quantico, ça c'est certain. D'après Van Pelt, elle a démissionné suite à la mort d'un des suspects principaux lors d'une enquête. C'était normalement de la légitime défense. Mais l'un des responsables de l'équipe en doutait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle avoue. Elle est partie de l'équipe. »

« Il doit y avoir autre chose dans cette histoire … vous ne pensez pas ? Avez-vous appelé une équipe de Quantico d'ailleurs ? »

« Pas encore. J'attends de voir si avec elle et vous on peut s'en sortir et si les six autres victimes potentielles sont bien mortes à cause de ce tueur. »

Jane acquiesça. Ils partirent tous les deux vers la salle de briefing ou se tenait déjà les autres.

En arrivant tous les deux dans la salle, Elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle avait vu la symbiose entre les deux personnages. Comment ? Simple. Sa présentation. Elle avait présenté ses trois agents normalement mais avait tout bonnement soigné et détails celle de son consultant. Malgré cette relation qui existait entre eux, il préférait faire semblant de se chamailler. Il n'était pas prêt à être ensemble tout simplement.

En observant le reste de l'équipe, elle s'aperçut que Van Pelt et Rigsby avait du avoir une liaison entre eux mais surement découverte. Les deux étant ici, l'un d'entres eux n'avait pas voulu mettre sa carrière en jeu. Elle aurait pensé à Van Pelt, voulant toujours se montrer parfaite… Mais elle se trompait peut être. Finalement c'était Cho qui était le plus énigmatique, son stoïcisme la faisait sourire.

Bref, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer. …

Lisbon prit donc la parole.

« Bien je tiens à vous remercier Agent Green… »

« Appelez-moi Elle. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce sempiternel titre… » Adoucissant sa réplique d'un sourire.

« Bien dans ce cas moi, c'est Teresa. Donc comme je le disais, merci de nous donner un coup de main. Pourriez-vous nous résumer ce que vous savez et si vous avez déjà une piste, un profil ? »

Tout le monde riva son regard sur Elle, attendant qu'elle commence son récit.

« J'ai été appelé par les parents d'une jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas croire à la mort de celle-ci. Je travaille généralement pour la police locale, avant que celle-ci ne fasse appelle à des agents du FBI. Je suis spécialiste des crimes sexuels avant tout mais mon passage à Quantico m'a permis d'avoir un éventail plus large des connaissances. Toujours est-il que cette famille m'a appelé ne croyant pas vraiment à la thèse de l'accident. Faute de mieux, je me suis rendu sur place. Au départ je pensais que c'était effectivement un banal accident, mais il était en fait impossible vu l'angle qu'elle se soit assommée seule. De même des bleus, et autres marques presque invisibles se voyaient sur son corps me faisant également pensé à un viol. »

« Oui effectivement », reprit Lisbon, « notre légiste a refait les analyses et confirment cette thèse. D'après ce que je sais du dossier, vous avez également trouvé une inscription en fouillant sa chambre. »

« Derrière le lit, avec du sang. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas celui de la victime. Je n'ai aucune idée de sa provenance cependant. Nous devons attendre les analyses. Cette marque dissimulée disait ceci : « She is Mine ». Teresa vous m'avez parlé de deux autres corps ? »

Teresa fit signe que oui.

« Janice Cooper et Katherine Lane. Elles avaient respectivement 25 et 29 ans. Tous deux correspondants à peu prêt au profil de notre première victime. Nous pensons que ces meurtres sont liés mais nous devons vérifiés si la marque est présente. Je sais que les familles en question ont gardé intactes leur chambre…. »

« Je voudrais aller sur les lieux. Cela m'aidera pour le profil. »

« Parfait. Van Pelt Rigsby, vous continuez les recherches. Cho, vous allez avec Jane chez les autres victimes les cinq autres et poser des questions à la famille ces meurtres étant plus ancien, ils ont peut être trouvé la marque et n'ont rien dit. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire. Mais attention Jane pas de dérapage. Quant à moi je me rends avec Elle chez les deux autres victimes. Au travail »

Tous se séparèrent tentant de trouver liens et réponses entre les victimes.

_**Alexandre Dumas fils a dit « Celui qui se donne la mort est une victime qui rencontre son bourreau et le tue. »**_

**Et voila pour aujourd'hui. La suite quant j'aurais cinq minutes mais ne vous inquiétez pas à partir du 1****er**** octobre vous en aurez à gogo !^^**

**Bisous**

**Mione Christie**


	3. Enigma

**Chapitre 3 : Enigma **

**Et voici déjà le troisième passage … je suis inspirée. J'enchaîne avec une histoire d'ascenseur. Mais je publierais probablement l'inverse car je n'ai que peu de visibilité en matière de cross-over. Je vous ferais donc part des mises à jour lors de chapitre autre.**

**Réponses aux ReVieWs**** :**

**Silhara (Claire)**** : Merci beaucoup ma cocotte ! Bienvenue dans le best of des noms bizarre … Tu vas voir dans le chapitre ! Bon j'attends de savoir avec impatience que dis-je … Avec … je sais pas quoi en fait si j'ai bon à la maladie de Camille…^^ Allez encore merci beaucoup la miss ! Bisoussssssssssss **

**PS : Tu pourrais faire de la pub pour moi ? On ne la voit pas sur Mentalist mais que dans crossover …. Et comme j'ai pas publié pour le moment d'autres chap sur une autre de mes fics je l'ai pas encore mis pour que tout le monde aille voir. Si tu pouvais juste mettre une ligne dans ta fic, je ferais pareil ici ! Merciiiiiiiiii d'avance mon inspectrice préférée ! **

**NinaixStory :**** Merci beaucoup (je suis toute rouge et je concurrence les tomates…^^) Et aujourd'hui tu as le troisième chapitre ! Enjoy merci et bisous**

**YunaduFeu : ****Merci beaucoup. Spencer arrive je fais enfin apparaître notre département préféré… Il ya aura avant tout Garcia, Reed et Morgan. Les autres c'est pour après. Je suis très flattée que tu review que pour moi, ça me motive à fond pour avancer ! Non généralement j'achève toutes les histoires commencées. Je déteste quant une histoire n'a pas de fin … ça m'énerve mais pas possible… En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira… Bisous et merci**

**Allison71230 :**** Allez haut les cœurs ! Jisbon toujours Jisbon et encore Jisbon …. Tu me connais non ? Le Jisbon commence dans peu de temps ! Bisous la miss et merci**

_**Alexandra David-Néel a dit : « Le monde est une parabole, une énigme. Et la multitude voit, et la foule entend ; mais en vain. »**_

_**Quartier du FBI, Département des Sciences du Comportement, Quantico, 7h32**_

Pénélope Garcia, toujours autant accroc à l'informatique savait par expérience qu'il fallait toujours jeter un coup d'œil sur d'anciens dossiers mais aussi sur d'anciennes relations. En tant qu'experte dans son domaine, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle bossait au FBI, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle…

Alors ce matin là, quant l'une de ses alertes de mit à résonner, et n'ayant pas d'enquêtes en cours, elle prit le temps de la regarder. Incrédule, et passablement heureuse, elle se demanda pendant un bref instant si elle devait en faire part au reste de l'équipe…

Finalement elle décida avant tout d'approfondir la question.

_**Au même moment, Sacramento, Californie, domicile de Janice Cooper**_

Elle Greenaway et Teresa Lisbon venaient d'arriver devant le domicile de Janice Cooper. La typique maison d'un quartier encore plus typique de la banlieue toujours aussi typique de Sacramento…. En clair, une maison qui ressemblait à toutes les autres avec un magnifique par terre de fleur, le gazon entretenu, de merveilleux voisins toujours aimable et disponibles qui cachaient généralement des secrets de famille aussi vrai que le sourire en permanence affiché sur leur visage…

« Pas étonnant qu'il y ait toujours autant de meurtres dans de tel quartier… » Lâchât Lisbon dans un léger soupir.

Cela fit légèrement dire Elle, qui elle aussi savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort sur ce point. Décidemment, elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans son ancienne équipe. Les associations d'idées se faisaient encore plus qu'avant depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'équipe de Lisbon. Mais surtout les mots de Jane revenaient en boucle dans son esprit… La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

Ce fut un domestique qui vint ouvrir la porte.

« Mesdames ? »

« Bonjour, Agent Lisbon, CBI et Agent Greenaway, CIA, nous voudrions parler à M. Cooper à propos du meurtre de sa femme Janice. Il se peut que la police locale n'est pas remarqué un indice capital sur cette affaire. »

« Très bien, veuillez me suivre, je vais prévenir Monsieur Cooper. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non merci, cela ira. » répondit Elle.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent donc dans un grand salon, bien arrangé. Pas un grain de poussière, les traditionnels cadres photo avec la famille idyllique. Elle remarquait qu'y compris dans l'autre famille où elle avait mené son enquête, l'apparence était tout. Famille assez riche, puissante, qui ne supporte pas un suicide ou un accident qui ferait « tâche » dans la famille… Cela avait-il un rapport avec les meurtres ? S'attaquer aux familles puissantes, empiéter sur leur terrain en les privant d'héritier ? il faudrait qu'elle regarde si elles sont filles uniques ou pas…

De son coté, Lisbon regardait la profileuse. Elle semblait déjà voir l'ombre d'un profil se dessiner. Puis voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, Lisbon se mit à regarder les alentours par la fenêtre du salon. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut de voir le nombre de gens qui pouvait distinctement se voir des fenêtres. Leur venue n'est pas passé inaperçue. Hors, selon le rapport de police, personne n'avait rien vu… deux raisons dans ce cas subsistaient : le tueur est connu ici et personne n'y a prêté attention, soit tout le monde joue à la politique de l'autruche et ne dira rien…

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers. L'attente n'avait pas été longue mais les deux femmes savaient déjà par ou commencer. D'un coup d'œil, Elle fit signe à Lisbon qu'elle pouvait commencer. Bien que Lisbon soit la supérieure, elle considérait Elle sur un pied d'égalité. Elle aurait pu faire les présentations aussi bien qu'elle.

« Bonjour. Je suis Gary Cooper _(NdA : désolée c'est cliché que voulez vous… ça m'est venu à l'esprit et j'avais la rame de chercher un autre prénom…^^)_, le mari de Janice… Enfin… Bref vous avez compris. Puis je savoir ce que vous désirez ? la police locale a conclu à un accident non ? »

« M. Cooper, je suis du Bureau Californien d'investigation, Teresa Lisbon. Moi et ma collègue, Elle Greenaway, nous avons pris le soin suite à de nouveaux détails, de faire quelques vérifications a propos de la mort de votre femme et de possibles autres homicides ressemblant à des accidents… mais qui n'en sont pas. Nous aimerions donc vous poser quelques questions et voir la chambre de votre femme si cela ne vous ennuie pas… »

« Attendez ma femme… elle aurait été assassinée ? Et il y aurait d'autres victimes ? »

Elle notait les changements sur le visage de l'homme. Le plus incroyable bien que malgré tout compréhensible, c'est qu'il semblait comme soulagé de savoir ceci. Sa position se comprenait mais n'en restait pas moins assez coupable selon Elle… Cet homme incarnait exactement ce que l'image de sa maison disait de lui. Je suis beau, fort, riche et puissant. J'ai une belle carrière, une femme superbe mais soudain un gros orage et mon pouvoir s'éclipse en même temps que ma femme parfaite… A se demander s'il avait vraiment aimé sa femme…

« Oui, en effet. Votre femme avait-elle des ennemis, avait-elle fait des rencontres qui lui auraient fait peur ? Se sentait-elle menacer ? »

« Pas que je sache, non je ne vois pas du tout… »

Elle contre –attaqua :

« M. Cooper, savez vous réellement quelque chose sur l'emploi du temps de votre femme ? Ses sorties et autre ? »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » dit-il d'une voix agacé, « qu'est ce que vous insinuez ? »

« A vous de me le dire ? Vous sentez vous menacé par ma question Monsieur ? Je ne faisais que sous entendre que vous étiez peut être trop occupé ? »

Il soupira bruyamment. Il ne devait jamais beaucoup perdre son calme. Mais là…

« Disons que … ce n'était pas franchement le bonheur entre ma femme et moi ces derniers temps… je pensais qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mais je n'avais pas de preuves… c'est vrai que je suis souvent en déplacement et je n'ai pas le loisir d'être aussi souvent avec elle que je le souhaiterais… que je l'aurais souhaité… alors non je ne connais pas ses relations ni ses habitudes. Cependant elle avait un agenda dans son bureau. »

« Bien. Pouvons-nous voir la chambre et obtenir l'agenda en question je vous prie ? »

« Je vais demander à Giles de vous y conduire et prenez ce qu'il faudra mais s'il vous plaît faites cela discrètement… »

Cette fois ce fut Lisbon qui répondit :

« Nous ferons notre possible, merci Monsieur Cooper. »

Giles accompagna donc Lisbon et Greenaway dans la chambre. C'était une superbe pièce dans le plus pur style anglais. Un domaine féminin. Une chambre particulière, pas la chambre du couple. Les relations entre eux devaient être mise plus à mal que ce qu'il ne voulait le dire…

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Oh le mari n'a pas tout dit mais j'ai admiré la façon dont vous l'avez forcé à avouer. Jane aurait fait ça en plus catastrophique et je me serais encore retrouvé chez Lisbon avec une plainte contre lui…. Comment avez-vous su ? »

« Simple. Les photos, le salon, son attitude. Les photos sont assez anciennes du début du mariage ou tout allait bien puis d'autres plus récentes montre une attitude plus fausse. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Qu'avez-vous observé depuis la fenêtre ? »

« Une vue dégagée et imprenable. Soit c'est la loi du silence, soit l'homme ou la femme, mais je pencherais pour un homme, sait se faufiler sans être vu, donc il connaît le quartier, soit il est connu ici et personne n'y prête attention. »

« Bon raisonnement… Une fois que nous aurons vu l'autre victime je voudrais que Van Pelt fasse quelques recherches… Si cela ne vous ennuie pas ? »

« Bien sur que non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour moi vous avez autant votre mot à dire, demandez à Van Pelt elle le fera. »

« Merci. Si on déplaçait ce lit maintenant ? »

Elles se mirent toutes deux en position puis elles réussirent à le déplacer. Derrière la tête de lit, une inscription. Elles avaient l'impression qu'elle la reverrait souvent « She is Mine », en Rouge Sang.

_**Quartier du FBI, Département des Sciences du Comportement, Quantico, 3 heures plus tard**_

Derek Morgan venait de finir une partie de la paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Autant il adorait son job sur le terrain que tous ses papiers et formulaires avaient de quoi le rendre dingue…

il ne priait pas pour un nouveau serial killer, non il détestait ceci, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir et il aurait vraiment voulu que quelque chose anime sa journée.

De l'autre coté du bureau, Spencer Reed semblait dans le même état que lui pour une fois… Quant à Emily, elle restait stoïque. Hotch était convoqué avec Dave chez leurs amis les supérieurs et ne seraient pas de retour avant encore une heure ou deux.

C'est alors qu'il allait replonger dans l'enfer de la bureaucratie qu'il reçut un appel de Garcia qui lui demandait de venir, à lui et à Reed. S'il fut surpris il n'en montra rien. Elle demanda aussi après JJ mais il l'informa que cette dernière étant en congé.

« Reed ! Garcia nous demande ne me demande pas pourquoi j'en sais rien. Active. »

Emily releva la tête de son bureau.

« Tu nous fais des cachoteries Morgan ? »

« Non mais ma Princesse Garcia, oui. Elle est restée mystérieuse. Si elle m'autorise à divulguer quoique se soit tu seras informée. C'est parti Reed. »

Emily les regardait partir, un pincement au cœur. Décidément elle ne serait jamais vraiment intégrée dans l'équipe. Elle serait toujours à part… Dave et Hotch, JJ et Reed, Morgan et Garcia…

Elle soupira se disant qu'elle était stupide et de noya de nouveaux dans sa paperasse…

_**Quartier du FBI, Département des Sciences du Comportement, Quantico, Antre de Penelope Garcia**_

« Bonjour ma beauté ! Alors de quelle affaire hautement confidentielle voulais-tu nous parler ? »

« Salut mon prince ! Eh bien… vous savez que je mets toujours des traceurs un peu partout histoire de suivre de potentielles enquêtes ou autres… »

« Garcia… »

« Oui, oui j'y viens… J'ai retrouvé Elle. »

Pour le coup ce fut Reed qui prit la parole :

« C'est vrai ? Elle va bien ? Cela fait longtemps… Je n'ai reçu qu'un ou deux coup de téléphone… »

Reed était joyeux et inquiet mais Morgan lui, ne disait rien…

« Aux dernières nouvelles, elle va bien mais j'ai trouvé certaines choses qui … vous vous souvenez de l'affaire ou Elle a tué cet homme. Légitime défense ? »

« Arrête Garcia, on sait tous qu'elle l'a tué de sang froid. Mais franchement je ne lui en veux pas vraiment pour ça… »

« Elle ne l'a pas tué… »

Les deux garçons pour le coup furent saisis :

« Attends Garcia, tu peux être plus claire ? Parce que là … »

« Oui je suis d'accord avec Reed, on ne plaisante pas avec ça. Elle ne l'a pas tué ? Pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? Je ne comprends pas ? C'était son arme … »

« Elle est une ancienne de la CIA. Je n'ai pas de certitudes mais je pense que cette histoire n'est pas claire. Tu n'as jamais cru que c'était trop simple sa petite crise puis qu'elle aille sur la tombe de son père pour qu'on la croit coupable ? »

Reed reprit la parole :

« Allons Garcia vas-y doucement sur la théorie du complot… Mais c'est vrai que j'ai douté… cependant Elle a été gravement blessée lors de l'une des ses missions tu sais et cela a pu affecter son jugement… »

« T'y crois vraiment Reed » fit d'un seul coup Morgan

« J'en sais rien… Tu étais son meilleur ami, non ? t'en penses quoi toi ? »

Il regardait Reed et Garcia puis au bout de quelques instants prit une décision :

« Garcia ? »

« Oui ? »

« Continues de creuser, trouves tout ce que tu peux, mais pour le moment on garde ça pour nous. »

« Et c'est parti ! »

_**Sacramento, Californie, Route vers le domicile de Katherine Lane, 11h24**_

Après avoir confirmé la théorie d'un nouveau tueur en série et demandé à la scientifique et au légiste de tout repasser au peigne fin, les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à aller rendre visite à la belle sœur de Katerine Lane, Margaret Temple Lane.

Cependant Elle avait plusieurs questions en tête qui ne concernaient pas vraiment l'enquête en cours mais bon …

« Dites moi Lisbon, quelles sont vos relations avec Patrick Jane ? »

Elle sentit Lisbon se tendre et ses doutes se trouvèrent confirmés….

« Eh bien Jane et moi, nous sommes collègues et amis… Je suppose que le fait qu'il m'est sauvé la vie et m'est aidé à résoudre certaines enquêtes nous a … rapprochés… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous parlez souvent de lui sans vous en rendre compte, que vous partagez malgré ce que vous dites une grande complicité, que vos remontrances ne sont qu'un jeu maintenant entre vous et que vous savez quasiment d'instinct ce que va dire ou faire l'autre. Vous croyez que je ne vous ai pas vu avant d'entrer dans la salle de briefing ? Vous n'avez rien fait de spécial mais c'est tellement clair… »

Lisbon avait rougi fortement… Puis finalement pour une fois parce qu'elle pouvait parler et faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'avait pas une vie facile et un passé peu banale décida de s'ouvrir.

« Ecoutez, promettez moi de garder ça pour vous mais … je... C'est vrai que je ressens quelque chose pour lui mais en même temps… c'est compliqué. La raison pour laquelle il est là c'est John Le Rouge, sa vengeance. Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes et il dort sur un matelas dans la chambre sous le smiley peint de son sang… Il porte toujours son alliance… j'ai peur de briser sa vie, peur qu'on ne puisse plus travailler ensemble, peur de le perdre, peur de souffrir, de le faire souffrir, peur de perdre un ami… j'ai l'impression d'avoir un fantôme en face de moi parfois… et de ne pas le voir tel qu'il est… vraiment. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule raison ? Vous avez peur qu'il essaie de retrouver votre femme à travers vous, non ? »

La question ne demandait pas de réponse. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Chacune de leur coté, elle repensait à cette conversation. A celle-ci et à l'autre également dans le cas d'Elle. Cette phrase… '_Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vous ont demandé mais vous auriez du en parler avec votre ancienne équipe. Ça vous ronge. Et cela même si c'était confidentiel'_

Pour elle aussi, il serait peut être temps de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui la détruisait à petit feu depuis sa dernière enquête au FBI…

_**Jostein Gaarder**__** a dit : « Nous savons depuis toujours que le monde est une grande énigme, et qui dit énigme dit aussi que chacun a le droit d'essayer de la résoudre à sa manière. »**_

**Et bien chapitre long mais j'étais partie !**

**Alors une petite review ça fait plaisir… ^^**

**Bisous **

**Mione-Christie**


End file.
